simsfandomcom_no-20200213-history
The Sims
50px The Sims er et amerikansk simulasjonsdataspill utviklet av Maxis og utgitt av Electronic Arts. Spillet er skapt av spilldesigner Will Wright, som også er mannen bak suksesspill som SimCity og SimEarth. The Sims er en simulasjon av daglige aktiviteter til en eller flere virtuelle personer («simmer») i en mindre forstad utenfor SimCity. En kan si at spilleren leker i et virtuelt dukkehus. Spillet ble utgitt første 4. februar 2000. Ved 22. mars 2002 hadde The Sims solgt over 6,3 millioner kopier over hele verden. The Sims er blitt er det bestselgende dataspillet i historien, og 7. februar 2005 hadde det blitt solgt over 16 millioner kopier. Siden utgivelsen i 2000 har det også blitt ugitt syv utvidelsespakker og to oppfølgere, The Sims 2 og The Sims 3. The Sims har vunnet en rekke priser, inkludert GameSpots «Årets Spill» (Game of the Year Award) i 2000. Historien bak spillet The Sims ble skapt av amerikaneren Will Wright, da han ville lage et dataprogram for planløsning og innredning av hus. Senere fant han ut at huset også burde være bebodd, og etter at simmene hadde flyttet inn, ble huset som et slags virtuelt dukkehus, og The Sims var blitt til. Fra før hadde Wright designet spillene SimCity, SimCity 2000, SimCity3000, SimEarth, SimCopter og SimAnt. Suksessen At spillet kunne bli en suksess var utenkelig for mange, men slik ble det altså. Siden utgivelsen av The Sims i februar 2000 har flerfoldige millioner eksemplarer av dataspillet blitt solgt, og The Sims regnes nå som verdens mest solgte dataspill gjennom tidene! Etter hvert dukket også flere utvidelsespakker opp. Noe av det som har gjort The Sims så stort, er at spillet har slått an hos jenter, så vel som hos gutter. The Sims må nok ta mye av æren for at spillverdenen har åpnet seg mer for jenter. Overblikk I motsetning til mange andre dataspill, har ikke The Sims et spesifisert mål eller en bestemt slutt. Istedet fokuserer spillet på dagliglivet til simmene, og vanlige aktiviteter som å sove, spise, lese og bade. Spilleren har mulighet til å lage sine egne simmer, men det er også en rekke forhåndsinstallerte simmer, som for eksempel familiene Goth og Newbie. Familien Newbie er også opplæringsfamilien. Musikk Musikken i spillet ble komponert av Jerry Martin og Marc Russo. Simsk (Sim-språket) Will Wright ønsket seg et unikt språk for The Sims som var følelsesladet og energisk. Geri Lawlor og Stephen Kearin, skuespillere fra San Fransisco, ble hentet inn til jobben og skapte simsk ([[:en: Simlish|eng. simlish]]) gjennom improvisasjon i studio. Utvidelsespakker Det ble lansert syv utvidelsespakker til spillet frem til 2003: *Livin' It Up *House Party *Hot Date *On Holiday *Unleashed *Superstar *Makin' Magic thumb|Her er den første tilleggspakken til [[The Sims, som på norsk heter Livin' It Up.]] Film 25. mai 2007 ble det offentliggjort at 20th Century Fox hadde kjøpt filmrettighetene til The Sims. Manus vil bli skrevet av Brian Lynch som er kjent som manusforfatter av Angel: After The Fall. Filmen blir produsert John Davis som har vært produsent for filmer som Norbit og Eragon(Denne siden er på engelsk). Se også *Sim City *The Sims Online *The Sims 2 *The Sims 3 *The Sims (serien) en:The Sims The Sims Kategori:Spill Kategori:The Sims-spillene